


Saint Potter

by lilaWoelkchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco meets the Dursleys, Fluff, Harry Potter is husband goals, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Protective Draco Malfoy, Romance, Teddy Lupin in a suit, Wedding Fluff, best man Ron weasley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26620066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilaWoelkchen/pseuds/lilaWoelkchen
Summary: There was his fiancé. Looking beautiful as always, dressed and ready to step in front of the altar. And obviously freaking out. Harry quietly closed the door behind him, leaned against the doorframe and watched Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince and love of Harry’s life, walking up and down the room, panting and trying to loosen the tie around his neck.“Cold feed?” Harry asked casually.---Harry is more than ready to get married. He's been for ages. But of course his fiancé has to be a drama queen. Plus some unexpected wedding guests.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 219





	Saint Potter

Harry had put on his wedding robes and stepped into the big tent. Like Bill and Fleur so many years ago, he would get married right here, in the backyard of the Burrow. In less than two hours, he would be a married man!

„Nervous? “, asked Ron as he stepped next to him and they watched the wedding guests taking their seats.

“Not at all”, Harry answered honestly. He really was not. There was no doubt, no second thought, he has been waiting for this moment for years, and he was more than ready to get married.

“I was scared to death, remember?” Ron replied and laughed quietly.

“Yeah, but only because you were scared Hermione would realise that she’s too good for you” Harry laughed. “Your words, not mine!” he added when he saw Ron’s glare.

“Still think she’s too good for me”, he muttered.

“She’s always been too good for both of us”, Harry mumbled. After that, they just stood there in comfortable silence, observing the people around them.

“Hey, Ron”, Harry started and turned to his best friend. “Thank you for being here. And for being my best man. I know you weren’t the biggest fan of this relationship and I…”

“Harry”, Ron interrupted him. “I know it was a bit rocky at the start, but…” He struggled to find the right words. “I’m rooting for the both of you, ok? I’, glad it worked out and I would’ve punched you in the face if you had messed this up, ok?”

Harry did not know what to say. He obviously knew that Ron had come to term with his choice of partner, but he never knew that he supported his decision to this extend.

“Thanks, man”, Harry, mumbled and Ron just nodded. His ears had turned red.

Before anyone could say something else, Harry heard a familiar voice. He turned around and saw his other best friend, Hermione, walking over from the Burrow.

“Harry, she says you have to come up, right now”, she said, out of breath, when she came to a halt in front of them.

“What? Now? Did something happen?” Ron asked worried. “Should I go upstairs and…?”

“No, she asked for Harry.”

“But it’s his wedding day!” Ron protested. “He shouldn’t see…”

“Its fine Ron”, Harry said calmly. “We both know, who I’m about to get married to. There had to be some drama at some point.”

He padded Ron’s shoulder, kissed Hermione on the cheek and made his way to the Burrow.

He saw many familiar faces on his way to the kitchen door. Somewhere in the crowd, he spotted Fleur, one hand laying on her round baby bump, talking to Viktor Krum. On the other side of the tent, Hagrid and Professor McGonagall were taking their seats and somewhere he could hear Dean, Seamus and Oliver Wood arguing about the Quidditch finale.

He has made his way halfway through the tent, when he bumped into George. George looked good, without question, wearing a dark green suit and a grey tie. The fact that he was missing one ear did not disturb one bit. When he saw Harry, he tried to grin, but it looked rather fake.

“All good, George?” Harry asked quietly. He had a vague idea, what was going on.

“Yeah, I’m okay”, George replied and tried to smile. “It’s just….when there’s stuff like this, I miss him even more than usual.” He was talking about Fred.

“I know, me too”, Harry said and looked around the tent. “He would’ve loved a party like this. And I would’ve paid a good amount of galleons to hire someone who’d protect my wedding cake from being the centre of one of your pranks.” George laughed and this time, it did not sound fake.

“Something like that, yeah”, he mumbled, starring into the distance. “You know it means a lot to me, that he’s got his own seat, yeah?” he added, quietly and without looking at Harry.

“Of course”, Harry whispered back. “It wouldn’t be the same without him being here. Without any of them.” He looked over to the rows in front of the altar, where most people already had taken their seats. Some of them would remain empty. On those seats were signs with names like “Fred Weasley”, “Sirius Black”, James Potter”, Lily Potter” or “Remus Lupin” written on them. Like Harry said. His wedding would not be the same without them being here.

“I should go and check on Angelina”, George finally said and looked at Harry with a genuine smile. “I will see you after, right?”

“Right”, Harry replied and continued his way.

Only to pump into Mrs Weasley. She was in tears and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

“I’m so happy for you, my boy”, she whispered into his ear. “And I’m so happy we’ll get a new member for our family.”

Harry patted her back and carefully pulled back from her motherly embrace. “Thank you”, he smiled at her. “But someone asked for me, and I really need to go, before…”

“Oh, of course, go Harry!” she laughed and took a step back. “But hurry up. We’ve been waiting long enough for this wedding.” Harry laughed and continued his way towards the Burrow.

When he finally made it out the tent, he bumped into the next guest. His godson, Teddy. His hair was dyed in the usual bright blue and the seven year old was wearing an adorable suit, Harry was almost certain, his grandmother had forced him to wear.

“Hello young man”, Harry greeted him and picked Teddy up into his arms. He could just take Teddy with him to the Burrow.

“This is really nice”, Teddy mumbled into his shoulder and looked with big eyes to the tent.

“Thanks”, Harry laughed.

“Harry?” Teddy whispered and buried his face in Harrys neck.

“Hmm?” Harry replied.

“Was mums and dads wedding like this too?” Harry’s feet stopped. Carefully, he adjusted Teddy on his arm, so he could look him straight into the eyes.

“I don’t know”, he replied honestly. “I was not there with them, when they got married.”

“Why not?” Teddy frowned. “I thought they liked you.”

“They did.” Harry answered and tried to think of an answer. What was he supposed to answer to that?

“I was not there, because we were at war at that time”, he finally explained. “And when you are at war, you do not have the time for big parties and weddings.”

“But why would you want to get married, when you can’t have a party?” Teddy asked confused and pulled his small eyebrows together.

“Because they loved each other”, Harry replied softly. “Very much. That is all that mattered to them. Not the party, not their friends, not even the cake. They loved each other very much and did not want to wait. Because when you really love someone, that’s all that matters.”

Teddy nodded understanding and kept quit as they kept walking towards the backdoor. He was obviously thinking about what Harry just said.

“Would you get married without the people and the cake, just to show how much you are in love?” he then asked when they arrived at the door.

“Yes, I would”, Harry, replied. In that moment, the door sprung open and Ginny Weasley stepped outside.

“There you are!” she greeted him. “I’ve been waiting for you!” She looked rather stressed out, but still looked beautiful in her mint green dress.

“Sorry”, Harry grinned and kissed her cheek. Ginny rolled her eyes.

“Don’t you look handsome!” she said when she saw Teddy’s outfit and reached her arms out for a hug.

“Give him to me.” Harry gave Teddy to Ginny, who walked towards the tent.

“He’s upstairs!”, she yelled over her shoulder and waved at him. Harry chuckled and made his way upstairs to his fiancé.

Pansy Parkinson was waiting in front of Percy’s old room. “About time”, she complained when she saw Harry coming up the stairs. He rolled his eyes. “Give me a break”, he replied. “This is my wedding day, after all. I’m supposed to have at least some fun.”

“First get married, you have a lifetime to have fun after”, she snorted. Without answering her, he opened Percy’s door and stepped inside.

There was his fiancé. Looking beautiful as always, dressed and ready to step in front of the altar. And obviously freaking out. Harry quietly closed the door behind him, leaned against the doorframe and watched Draco Malfoy, Slytherin prince and love of Harry’s life, walking up and down the room, panting and trying to loosen the tie around his neck.

“Cold feed?” Harry asked casually and Draco spun around.

“What are you doing here, Potter?” Draco asked furiously. “You are not supposed to be here!”

“Someone told me, my fiancé was freaking out”, Harry just shrugged. “And I just wanted to make sure you’d actually walk down the aisle with me.” He was still grinning. To him, all this was very amusing.

“Of course I’ll walk down the aisle”, Draco yelled and continued to walk up and down. “It’s just, there are some things I forgot to ask you and Pansy and Ginny refused to be helpful or take my problems seriously and know I don’t know whether…” Harry, scared Draco might actually hyperventilate, took a step forward and laid one hand on Draco’s arm. Draco immediately stopped and looked at Harry. They stood there, just like that, until Draco’s breath started to calm down.

“Better?” Harry asked quietly and Draco was only able to nod. “Good. Now tell me, what’s wrong?”

“It’s stupid”, Draco mumbled. “It’s just, you bloody git insisted on getting married in summer and now Pansy claims I look ridiculous with my sleeves down, but I don’t know if you want me to have them rolled up, because honestly, who wants pictures of their wedding day where you can see my…”

“Dark mark?” Harry finished Draco’s sentence quietly and looked him straight into the eyes. “I never thought this was an issue,” Harry confessed and Draco snorted. “Usually it isn’t. It is just…I don’t know. I want this to be perfect for you.” His voice gets quite towards the end of the sentence.

Harry did not say a word. Instead, he reached out for Draco’s left arm and started carefully to roll up his sleeve. His finger carefully brushed over the fainted skull. Only then Harry started to talk, slowly, to make sure Draco would understand every word he was about to say.

“You know I love you, right? I know who you are, I know who you used to be and I still decided that I wanted to be with you. I decided that years ago, not just a few months ago when I asked you to marry me. I know this skull, I know what it means to you, and I know how you feel about it. If anything, this tattoo only makes me want to marry you even more, because I know how strong you are and how much you’ve grown. I know you, Draco.” Harry smiled. “And I know that I am about to marry a bloody git, I’ve hopelessly been in love with for over five years.”

“Fucking sap”, Draco muttered, but he finally smiled again. “So, sleeves up?”

“Definitely”, Harry agreed and started to grin again.

“Saint Potter, coming to the rescue”, Draco snorted and rolled his eyes, grinning back. “Some things just never change, do they?”

“Careful”, Harry laughed. “In about thirty minutes, you’re a Potter too.”

“I will most definitely not change my last name!” Draco protested and Harry laughed.

“See you in ten minutes in front of the altar, yeah?” And without waiting for an answer, he walked towards the door.

Shortly before he closed the door behind him, he heard Draco snarl: “Scared, Potter?”

Harry grinned. “You wish.”

\--

Draco had lost count of the number of people he had hugged. He’s been married to Harry for about 15 minutes now and besides the kiss in front of the altar, they haven’t had time together. Instead, they were hugging their family and friends. Right now, he found himself in a tight hug from Mrs. Weasley.

“Think you for making him happy”, she whispered into his ear, her voice filled with tears. “My pleasure”, he replied, still smiling. Mrs. Weasley took a step back, her arms still tight around Draco’s arms. “Welcome to the family, Draco” she said, before stepping back.

This pure love and acceptance was something Draco had learned to love about the Weasley family. Back then, when he and Harry had started dating, he had been terrified to officially meet Harry’s adopted family. He vividly remembered Harry begging him to join one of the dinners at the Burrows and when Draco finally complied, he had come to peace with the thought of dying a most painful death. But he didn’t. When they had arrived, Mrs. Weasley, immediately pulled Draco into a hug, complained to Harry that Draco was way too skinny and Harry should feed him properly, all while pushing Draco onto a comfortable chair in the kitchen. While they were talking to Mrs. Weasley, the rest of the family joined them. George had greeted him with a wide smile and a handshake, as well as Mr. Weasley. Ginny had looked at him for a few seconds, mumbled something like ‘damn it, Harry’s got taste’ and started talking about Quidditch. Hermione and Ron where the ones, Draco was actually scared. Harry had only told them that he would bring his boyfriend, but not who said boyfriend was.

When the couple had entered the room, everyone went silent. Ron had stared at him, his mouth wide open. His girlfriend was smirking. “I knew it!” she had said and stepped closer to Draco. Harry and Ron obviously had a silent discussion, but after a few moments, Ron had turned around, sighed and reached out his hand. “How’s work, Malfoy?”

All those memories came back when he looked into Molly Weasleys happy face. “Thank you. For everything.” he said before she stepped back and made space for Ron and Hermione, who had been talking to Harry.

“I’m so happy for you, Draco”, Hermione said as she pulled him into a hug.

“Congrats, man”, Ron added and dove in for a quick hug as well.

Draco was about to thank both of them, not just for their words, but for their help during the past months, when the look on Hermione’s face suddenly changed.

“What is it?” Ron asked confused and searched the crowd. He obviously found, what Hermione was looking at, because his face got hard as well.

“What’s going on?” Draco asked and frowned.

“Dudley and Petunia are here”, Hermione mumbled, so Harry, who was talking to Teddy, couldn’t hear them.

“What?” Draco spun around. “I know Harry invited them, but they never responded, we didn’t expect them to…what are they doing here?”

“No idea”, Ron replied, a murderous look on his face that described Draco’s feelings right now.

He never actually met Harry’s last relatives. But he had heard stories about them. About the starving and the cupboard under the stairs. About how they kept the truth about James and Lily from Harry, how they tried to keep him from going to Hogwarts. How they never loved him.

Harry had reached out, back then, after the war, and called both, his aunt and his cousin on their birthdays and Christmas. Draco didn’t understand why Harry was trying. But he surely wouldn’t let them ruin this day for Harry.

“Hermione, distract Harry”, he growled quietly. “Ron and I are gonna have a conversation with our guests.”

“Let’s go then”, Ron said fiercely and together they walked over to the two strangers. In front of them, Draco made sure to shield them from Harry. He and Ron crossed their arms in front of their chests.

“What do you want here?” he spat out and glared from the young man to the woman.

“Sorry, who are you?” Dudley asked. The question itself wasn’t rude, but it only fuelled Draco’s anger.

“Harry’s fucking husband”, he replied, a warm feeling in his chest. “Something you’d know when you actually cared about Harry and his life.” Dudley’s face turned pink.

“What do you want here?” Draco asked again. “You never replied to our invitation! What are you up to? Wanna ruin another day for him?”

“Lock him up in a cupboard?” Ron threw in, no humour in his voice.

“Starve him?” Draco added.

“Put bars on his windows?”

“Threaten to punch him when he uses magic?”

“Insult his parents?”

“Shit-talk the death of his godfather?”

“What the hell is going on here?” Draco spun around and saw Harry standing there, eyebrows raised. “Care to explain?” he asked, looking from Draco to Ron.

“Just making sure no unwanted guests attend your wedding,” Ron replied, still glaring at the two Dursleys, who were looking down to their feet, obviously ashamed.

“They are not unwanted,” Harry protested, but he avoided Draco’s eyes. “They sent me their reply weeks ago, I knew they were coming. Nice to see you, Big D, aunt Petunia.” He shook Dudley’s hand and even got a quick hug from Petunia.

“It was a lovely reception, Harry”, Petunia said quietly. “It reminded me a lot of Lily’s wedding back then.” Harry smiled at her.

“I thought this would go down differently, but well…Dudley, Petunia, this is my husband, Draco. Draco, meet my cousin and my aunt.”

“Pleasure.” Draco forced himself to say. He still did not understand what was going on.

“We’ve got something for you, Harry”, Petunia said quietly. “It took me some time, it was really hard to look at them, but Dudley was a great help and…” he stopped, obviously unsure how to continue. Instead, she just gave Harry a book. It was a photo album. Harry looked at her with big eyes.

“I have more, I can show you next time you visit”, Petunia said quietly while Harry opened the first page. It was a picture of a young girl, maybe eight, with red hair. Harry’s mother. “But I thought you should have some. I even found some pictures of Lily and James and from their wedding.”

Draco wrapped one arm around Harry’s waist and pulled him closer, as Harry looked up; his eyes wet and whispered a ‘thank you’.

“Alright”, Ron said, a bit too loud, trying to cut the tension. “Who wants to get drunk?”

“I’m down”, Dudley said immediately. “Harry told me so much about wizard alcohol. I really need to try this fire whiskey.”

And like that, their odd group was walking to towards the bar. Ron was talking to Dudley about the different types of drinks they served and Hermione had taken it upon herself to talk to Petunia, so Harry and Draco could fall behind a bit.

“Why didn’t you tell me they were coming?” Draco asked as soon as they couldn’t hear them anymore. Harry avoided his gaze.

“Because I knew, you’d get mad. I know you don’t like them because of what they did to me, and I get it, because I feel the same about your dad, but please, play nice. They are my only relatives and I forgave them most of it. And Dudley came around, even before the war! He really changed. He was just brainwashed by his ignorant father.”

“So was I”, Draco growled. “That’s no excuse for ones actions and we both know that.” Out of reflex, Draco lowered his gaze down to his left arm where the dark mark stood in contrast to his pale skin. He had been a brainwashed boy with an ignorant father. That did not excuse the pain and deaths he caused.

“Yes, so were you”, Harry replied softly, laid a finger on Draco’s chin and pushed it up. They were standing close, looking each other straight into the eyes and Harry was smiling. “And I married you nonetheless, didn’t I?” And before Draco could respond, Harry leant for and put his lips onto Draco’s.

“Fucking Saint Potter”, Draco mumbled into the kiss, laughing when he felt Harry grinning against his lips.

Because honestly, that’s one of the things, Draco loved most about his husband.


End file.
